Siete minutos en el paraíso
by KAYAKO666
Summary: AU escolar. Una fiesta y un pequeño juego enfrentan a Rumanía y a Inglaterra a los sentimientos que tenían guardados.


_Por los buenos y viejos tiempos que aun resuenan en mi memoria..._

 _Algunas pequeñas notas:_

 _En este fanfiction a Rumanía le he nombrado Constantin, no se si actualmente cuente con algún nombre oficial, y a Noruega le he llamado Lukas._

 **Siete minutos en el paraíso**

 **Uno**

No era claustrofóbico pero permanecer durante siete minutos en el diminuto armario junto con Constantin le causaba cierta sensación que nacía en su estómago, recorría su columna vertebral y acababa erizandole los cabellos de la nuca. Sabía que de atreverse a ponerle nombre a dicha a aquella sensación acabaría vomitando sobre ambos el almuerzo que habían servido en la cafetería de la escuela esa mañana.

Puré de papa y ese extraño guiso de carne de res que ni él podía degustar sin hacer muecas y eso era demasiado según había argumentado Francis una y otra vez durante ese año escolar.

No quería vomitarle puré de papa a Constantin, como tampoco quería estar ahí, a escasos centímetros del co-fundador del club de magia y hechicería de la escuela, sintiendo su presencia y respirción por sobre la oscuridad; imaginaba su rostro fijo en él y su extraña y felina sonrisa, la misma que pone cuando algún evento parece tener un transfondo sobrenatural, a punto de aparecer de entre las sombras como si fuera el gato de Chesire jugándole alguna broma a Alicia.

¿Cuántos minutos faltaban para salir de ahí?

 **Dos**

Tenía buen olfato, podía oler perfectamente la loción de Arthur mezclado con el té earl grey que le había visto tomar durante la mañana cuando ambos esperaban en el club la llegada del tercer miembro de su pequeño aquelarre. También tenía excelente memoria, podía cerrar los ojos y rememorar la escena a detalle; ahí estaba nuevamente frente a sus ojos el inglés recargado en la ventana y sosteniendo con la mano derecha la humeante tacita de té mientras fruncía el ceño, Constantin no necesitaba ser adivino, aunque la lectura del tarot y la bola de cristal se le daba bien, para saber que Arthur estaba evaluando severamente la limpieza de su club.

Conocía cada gesto suyo, cuando se trataba de la limpieza fruncía el ceño suavemente y arrugaba la nariz como si algo oliera mal, por supuesto no se mostraba tan ofendido como cuando Alfred le tomaba las tareas sin permiso o Francis se daba la vuelta por el club tan sólo para molestar a Arthur, entonces este se mostraba tan ceñudo que sus prominentes cejas se transformaban en una sola. Dependiendo del grado de la ofensa podía hasta rechinar los dientes.

Sin embargo, pese a la opinión general de que Arthur era un amargado, como si el buen humor fuera un insulto contra su herencia británica, Constantin y su brillante memoria tenían registro del inglés de humor. Arthur solía sonreír frente a un buen libro, una caliente taza de té un día lluvioso, un salón limpio o las bufandas hechas a mano, lo último lo había constatado después de usar la que Arthur le habia hecho en Navidad.

A veces, entre ellos dos también solían sonreírse, Constantin no tenía una explicación a su comportamiento pero no parecía molestarle, al contrario, le recorría una cálida sensación en esas esporádicas ocasiones.

Justo como los cálidos dedos que acababan de rozar su mano.

Ya casi había olvidado que el verdadero Arthur estaba con él a escasa distancia en ese tonto y diminuto armario.

¿Cuánto faltaba para acabar ese infantil juego?

 **Tres**

Arthur apenas había movido levemente su mano con la intención de llevarla a su bolsillo del pantalón cuando chocó con la de Constantin, el toque fue breve como un suspiro y después de este Arthur se quedó quieto cual estatua y temiendo hasta respirar, su compañero no era una bestia asesina y aún así le temía más que a cualquier demonio del que hubiera podido leer en esos viejos libros que Constantin llevaba al club y sólo sabía Dios de dónde los sacaba.

Lamentaba haberlo tocado en aquel momento tal y como lamentaba haberle dicho que si a Antonio cuando los invitó a su fiesta y ya que estaba en ello, también podía lamentar haberse quedado en club de magia cuando podía haber ocupado sus tardes en el equipo de Rugby.

¡Ojalá no hubiera escuchado el exótico acento de Constantin hacia ya un año seduciéndolo mientras le contaba de las misteriosas desapariciones en los bosques rumanos y las caravanas gitabas compuestas solo por vampiros que pese a sonar como cuentos de niños en su boca sonaban a historias tan reales como ellos mismos!

Probablemente usar la palabra "seducir" no era la más adecuada en ese espacio tan reducido.

-Arrthurr...-y ahí estaba la voz de su condena arrastrando las erres como siempre y luego su toque, la mano de Constantin tomaba la suya, tal vez para llamar su atención después de quedarse en silencio- Arrthurr, ¿Cuánto tiempo falta?

-No lo se, Constantin, deben abrir la puerta en cualquier momento- pero cualquier momento no estaba dispuesto a llegar y Arthur era consiente de que sus manos no se habían separado.

 **Cuatro**

El contacto entre ellos era aun más esporádico que sus sonrisas y casi accidental,a veces rozaban sus dedos al pasarse libros o otras Arthur olvidaba la barrera invisible que se habian impuesto entre ellos dos y ponía su mano en su hombro mientras se inclinaba levemente para alcanzar a leer aquello que estuviera leyendo Constanin.

Constantin había empezado a deducir que alguno de los dos estaba huyendo del otro de la forma más discreta que podían y si ahondaba más en sus recuerdos se daba cuenta que cuando estaban a solas mantenían una considerable distancia entre ellos y de ser posible procuraban estar en el club sólo si Lukas estaba con ellos.

Solían conversar por largas horas pero cuando el silencio reinaba se volvía tenso justo como aquel que se cernía sobre ellos en aquel momento dentro del armario del cual no podían escapar hasta que los siete tortuosos minutos pasaran.

Había intentado hablar y romper la incomodidad pero tras la respuesta de Arthur el silencio volvió aún más tenso, agónico, por el simple hecho de tomarse de las manos.

Y Arthur no le soltaba y el no encontraba motivo para hacerlo, estaba bien, demasiado bien pese a que la mano de Arthur sudaba.

-Te sudan las manos.

-¡Hay una buena razón para ello!

-¿Estas nerrvioso?

-¡Por supuesto que no! -hubo una pausa y Constantin se imaginó a Arthur relamiendo sus labios, pensando la mejor respuesta que dejara a gusto su fiero orgullo- ¿Y tú lo estás?

-Si tú no lo estás yo tampoco, Arrthurr.

 **Cinco**

-¿Y qué pasa si por casualidad estuviera un poco nervioso?

-Entonces ya sabes la respuesta.

"Siete minutos en el paraíso", así se llamaba ese juego perfecto para saciar a un grupo de jóvenes hormonales sin nada mejor que hacer un viernes por la noche. La dinámica era de lo mas sencilla: se elegían a dos personas de entre los participantes y se les metía a un armario durante siete minutos en los cuales tenían permitido todo, desde un beso, hasta caricias por las cuales sus padres les castigarían por meses.

A Arthur lo había escogido el propio Francis, cuya idea del juego había salido de su cabeza, y a Constantin lo había elegido Iván, a quien no le importaba que dos hombres, se gustaran o no, estuvieran obligados a entrar al armario, cualquiera era mejor que sus hermanas participando.

Arthur habría podido negarse pero su orgullo se lo impidió y ahora era muy tarde, estaba muy nervioso, el corazón le latía con fuerzas y a la par que quería huir, quería acercarse más a Constantin.

 **Seis**

Por primera vez no podían huir del otro, durante largos siete minutos estaban condenados a lidiar con lo que sentían con tal cercanía.

Era aterrador y fascinante estar a merced de la atracción que se provocaban mutuamente, Constantin sabía que a estas alturas sólo había un camino que seguir, el tiempo se agotaba y sería injusto desaprovecharlo.

Así que dio el primer paso.

 **Siete**

Y se besaron.

O mejor dicho, Constantin besó a Arthur y Arthur se dejó llevar mientras sus manos se entrelazaban; cerraron los ojos y se concentraron en lo dulce que había sido el primer contacto entre sus labio.

Estaban dispuestos a averiguar que tanto del paraíso podían conocer en siete minutos cuando la puerta del armario se abrió permitiendo que el resto fuera partícipe de su primer beso.


End file.
